Darcy
by the-deluded-dreamer
Summary: "I was a monster, practically a demon. But he accepted me, and that was all it took for me to fall for him." / Naruto Shippuden x Elfen Lied Fanfiction
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own****Naruto****and****Elfen****Lied. I only own Darcy and the plot that was helped by . Kikaraaa****(hi there****lolol) [[or EmpressAmethyst in ]]**

**Elfen****Lied x****Naruto Shippuden FanFiction**

A Diclonius; very similar to humans, but they take control of this psychokinetic ability far from human beings. These Diclonii possess these "vectors", so to say. Vectors are these invisible arms that are in fact powerful weapons that these Diclonii use. They can destroy or repel almost anything and everything, making Diclonii _almost _invincible. Although called as weapons, the vectors can be used in a non-destructive way. It could be used in assisting and such.

One of these Diclonii is Darcy. As most Diclonii, the girl has soft pink hair, eyes of the similar color, and two horns on her head. Although Lucy is claimed to be the 'Queen' of the Diclonii, Darcy on the other hand is the 'Princess' since the both of them are siblings. Having a strong bond as children, the duo could communicate with each other telepathically.

Once the two surrendered to the Diclonius Research Institute on one fateful day, Lucy and Darcy were separated, resulting a bloodshed in the facility. Although divided for many years, the two of them still talked to each other through their minds despite the helmet that they wore. Even the staff in the facility didn't know this. Well, until that unfortunate day...

The Institute were trying various ways to get rid of the Diclonii. They tried making a portal; A portal to transport beings into another world, yet they didn't know where. And so, they decided to test it.

They prepared the necessities for the testing that was to be held in the facility. Many staff members were running in the halls, making preparations. Kurama, the General Director, was waiting patiently for the tester to come into the room where they had held the portal to another dimension.

Out in the hallways, there marched a pink haired teen surrounded by dozens of SWAT members. She wore an off-shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, a pink skirt that reached mid-thigh, and white boots. She had made sure to put a picture of Lucy and herself in her pockets before heading out of where she was confined. Her hands were tied together to her front and her head was held high, not a hint of emotion evident on her face. Her eyes, however, said otherwise. She was scared for the first time in years. She could care less about the experiments that had been done on her. All she feared now is that she would have to be separated from her sister in an even farther range. Their telekinetic powers wouldn't reach each other if Darcy were to be in another dimension. What if... what if in the other dimension, the people were too hostile to her and she would end up killing all of them?

Darcy shook her head. No, people aren't _that_ cruel... are they?

She suddenly heard Lucy's voice in her head. Her voice was filled with worry, worry that she may not make it to the other dimension and she may wound up dead. Darcy told her dear sister not to worry for she had a plan. Her head was filled with silence, as if Lucy was thinking. Darcy, then, heard a sound of approval from her sister, indicating that she shall move forward with her plan.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived to the room where the portal was being held at. The girl let out a shaky breath as she looked at the contraption. Her quick eyes scanned the area. The controls were next to the portal, making her scoff inwardly. How pitiful, she thought. It was going to be easy eliminating these people. Her plan was to obliterate the controls, rendering them completely useless in the future so that the staff wouldn't use them on the other Diclonii. She planned to sacrifice herself for the sake of her sisters in the facility; those who knew her and Lucy's pain. Lucy was against it at first, but Darcy was stubborn, so the former let her since it was the latter's decision. The 'queen' of the Diclonii told her to take care and that she'll miss her dearest sister. And if Darcy does make it in the other dimension, Lucy pleaded to remember her in her heart. Even if the two are separated physically, the two were together mentally. As a side note from Lucy, she requested that Kurama has to be spared, since he has an important role in the future. Darcy shall comply to her sister's request without further questions, since it's the last she could do for her.

Kurama acknowledged her presence by nodding, which she returned begrudgingly. It was almost time for Darcy to commence her plan into action. The SWAT pointed their guns at her, sending a message that she mustn't do anything besides walk into the portal and disappear from their world. One SWAT member removed her restraints, making her smirk widely. With one of her vectors, the man's head was ripped out of his body, the spine still intact. In that moment, people started shooting and Darcy started throwing bodies everywhere with the crimson liquid spewing along the walls and ground. Ripped limbs, internal organs, and the stench of iron filled the room as Darcy killed the last of the SWAT, not a single wound on her body for her twelve vectors have protected her.

She communicated with Lucy one last time, telling her that she will miss her and to take care, and that she loves her dearly. Darcy shed several tears at the thought of never seeing her sister again. Lucy returned her words in a shaky voice.

With one last look at Kurama, who was frozen in fear, she smirked. "I am sparing you." She said. "You have a role in the future, as said by someone who I do not want to identify." She said, giving a wide smirk. She looked into the portal and jumped into it. Her vision was being dominated by black spots, indicating that she was going to pass out. With a small smile on her face, she gave one more message to Lucy. "I'll miss you and I love you."

Then her vision went completely black, and she passed out, never to return to her world again and to enter a foreign one.

Lucy was inside where she was confined. Behind her mask and helmet, a river of tears were flowing, for she will never see her dear sister ever again. She despised these humans for they have separated her from Darcy. And to think, they didn't even get to see each other before the younger sibling had parted. What a sorrowful life indeed...

**Since I didn't see any crossover of these****animes, specifically****Naruto****and****Elfen****Lied, I decided to make one. It's original, so why not?**

**Kiba****will make his appearance in the next chapter, so wait aye ;)**

**I wish all of you will enjoy this****fanfic, as much as I love writing it. :D**

**~Kira**


	2. Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

Laying down on the soft green grass was Darcy, who was struggling to open her eyes. She opened them slowly, the bright sun light blinding her for a moment, resulting to closing her eyes once again. She repeated this process until she got used to the light. She propped herself up using one arm while her free hand clutched her throbbing head. She breathed in the nature, feeling a bit happy since it's been years since she was in the outside world. That damned institution cooped her up inside the facility.

She then stood up, using the tree's trunk to help herself. She was observing the green trees, green grass, mostly nature really. But one question popped in her head:

_Where am I?_

The pink haired Diclonius felt a bit queasy. She was in a new world, a world she wasn't familiar with. She evened her breathing when she had noticed herself hyperventilating. Then she questioned herself if she still had her vectors. Her question was answered when an invisible force put a hand mark on the grass. She sighed to herself and aimlessly walked north. At least she wasn't defenseless.

Birds were chirping and leaves swayed in the wind, making the girl a bit comfortable with her surroundings. A bird landed on her shoulder, making her pet the small animal gently. She made the maroon colored bird step onto her hands, and she continued to pet it. She was more fond of animals more than humans. She found them comforting since they rarely do bad things to her.

Darcy suddenly heard a twig snap, making the bird fly away and making the girl instantly hide behind a tree. There were at least ten men who looked like delinquents from Darcy's perspective. Weapons were strapped around their backs and they had scars permanently etched onto their face. She began walking backwards, yet she failed to be stealthy when she stepped on a twig, making the men look in her direction. She cursed inwardly as they were nearing where she was.

One of the men took notice of her, and smirked. He told his pals about what he saw and they walked towards the 'defenseless' girl. One man grabbed her arm rather harshly, making the voice in her head hiss. They began to taunt her, and push her around.

**_Are you just going to sit there and let them do these things to you, Darcy? I say kill them. Now._**

Darcy shook her head, trying to ignore the voice in her head. She didn't want to kill them, no. But... they were hurting her... _and she didn't like it_.

These humans are cruel, she thought. She also is a human, just far more advanced. She wants to live a normal life with Lucy. No experiments, no injections. Nothing.

While she was lost in her train of thought, one of the men had punched her on the face, making her widen her eyes in surprise. How dare they! The voice in her head screeched, yelling at Darcy to kill them just _now._

**_Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL,_**__**_DARCY! KILL THEM NOW. THEY_**__**_DON'T_**__**_DESERVE TO LIVE!_**

A smirked graced the girls lips as one of the vectors finally ripped if the head of the man that had punched her. His blood spurted everywhere, his body slumped down on the ground, tainting the green grass in the crimson liquid. The men looked at her fearfully, making her eyes glint with resentment. Nine of her vectors took hold of each of the men's neck, lifting them up in the air. As they were struggling for air, one man was lifted up twelve meters from the ground. Darcy then made her vector slam the body down to the ground with so much force, his guts went flying everywhere.

The men screamed for help, some begged her to let them go. Of course the Diclonius didn't comply. They simply did this to themselves. If they didn't mess with her they would have been walking to their next destination.

She could only hear the screams of help from the men as she eliminated them one by one. Once she was finished, she saw the bird from earlier near her. As she was about to pet it, it flew away, leaving Darcy shocked and in tears. Animals hated her now? No... no, no, no, no!

"No!" Darcy screeched as she clutched her head. She needed her sister to comfort her. She tried communicating to Lucy, but it was made in vain. She shook her head and tried to call for her again. She received no answer. She didn't want to be alone. _No... please no..._

She collapsed on the ground, hugging her knees together. _Lucy, help me please. Lucy?__Lucy?!_

She was unaware that she was calling for her sister out loud. She was scared, helpless, and alone. She noticed that she was covered in the men's blood, resulting her to cry silently to herself. _Won't somebody come soon?_

A teenage boy, with two red fang markings on his face, was walking outside of Konoha, taking in some fresh oxygen. But he didn't just smell the air. The smell of blood filled his nose, and his instincts kicked in. He decided to investigate since it was just outside Konoha. He called for his dog, asking if he could smell the blood too. His dog barked and began to run in the direction where they could smell iron.

After several minutes of running, they arrived to the area where the stench of blood was dominating. The blood is still fresh, the boy thought. He saw a flash of pink sitting in the ground, calling out for a girl named "Lucy". The boy was a bit scared since the girl was surrounded with blood without a single scratch on her. After calling out the name, she began crying to herself, and it made the teen uncomfortable. Stranger or not, it made him uneasy seeing girls cry.

He called out to her, making the girl look at his direction, her face suddenly blank. He came out of the shadows with his hands raised in a surrendering manner, making the girl's shoulder's relax. "Don't worry. I won't harm you." He told her, yet her blank façade didn't falter. He took notice of the incapacitated bodies around him, and he recognized them as rogue ninjas that were out and about causing ruckus in Fire Country. He was amazed that a girl could defeat them without help.

He neared the girl and crouched in front of her, making her look at him in confusion. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He said. "What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, as if contemplating to tell him her name. Kiba waited patiently since most girls didn't like pressure. And after a while, she finally answered him. "Darcy." She said, her voice soft.

"Darcy...?"

"No last name." She answered.

Kiba nodded and sat down. He called for his dog to come closer, and he complied. He introduced the dog to her as Akamaru. Darcy's eyes lit up as she saw the large white dog. She reached out for the dog as Kiba observed her actions. As the girl's hand landed on Akamaru's head, the dog instantly went by her side and sat next to her. Kiba gave a grin. "He seems to like you."

Darcy smiled softly as she stroked Akamaru's fur. "I like animals. They make me comfortable." She simply replied, smiling at Kiba. Her smile vanished from her face as she asked, "Are you here to hurt me?"

Kiba was taken aback at her question. He shook his head and told her how he got there. Darcy nodded her head and placed her hands on her lap, looking down at her hands. The Inuzuka stood up and held out a hand for her to take. First, she questioned why. "Let's take you to Konoha." He replied. Then the girl clenched her fists and asked if they experiment on people. He shook his head as a reply, curious about her questions.

Darcy took his hand hesitantly and stood up shakily. Kiba took notice of the blood on her clothes, then he told her she could freshen up in the village, making the Diclonius look at him in confusion. "Village?" She questioned.

"Yeah, village. You've never been in one?" He asked, even more curious about the girl beside him.

Darcy shook her head. "Never been accepted in one." She answered, a hard look etched on her face.

Kiba was surprised so he stopped in his place. Now he was _really_curious about Darcy's story. He decided to ask her about it once they become close friends.

Several minutes passed of walking, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. Darcy was amazed at the size of the gates. The area was spacious and there were people everywhere. The girl feared that the people would make fun of her, making the voice inside her head encourage her to kill.  
>Two people stopped Kiba and Darcy from walking further. "Who is she?" One asked, observing her bloodied attire. He pulled out a kunai as an instinct, making Darcy look at the sharp object warily. One of her vectors was barely on top of the man's head, ready to rip it out if he made a move to kill her.<p>

Kiba stood in front of her in a protective manner. "Woah, woah. Kotetsu, chill. She isn't doing anything wrong here." He defended.

The said man pointed at her clothes accusingly, which made Darcy's finger twitch. "Explain her clothes then."

"I found her in the woods surrounded with rogue ninjas. They were dead by the time I arrived to the area." The Inuzuka explained, wanting to go to the Hokage Tower to report on his find.

The other man sighed. "Alright fine. Just don't cause any ruckus."

Kiba grinned. "Thanks Izumo!" He said then looked at Darcy, telling her they could pass. The two walked silently as they walked towards the Hokage Tower.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu, who was wearily looking at the girl. "I recommend you don't mess with the girl."

Kotetsu looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Izumo looked in the direction of where Darcy and Kiba disappeared into the crowd. "I saw something in her eyes. So just... it just screams danger."

Whispers and murmuring was what Darcy heard as they were walking along the road. The people were talking about her, saying something about the horns on her head and the blood in her clothes. She suddenly had a thirst for blood; the blood of the villagers. _Stop judging._

Kiba seems oblivious to his surroundings since he was just smiling with his arms behind his head. Then he heard something with the lines of "horns". He looked down at Darcy, who was looking down at the ground, not meeting the gazes of the villagers. He put a hand on top if her head, making her look at him blankly. "Don't mind what they say. Keep your head held high, alright Darcy?"

She gave him a ghost smile and did what he said. He patted her head and they continued their way towards the Hokage Tower.

They arrived just outside the door of the Hokage's office and then Kiba turned to the pinkette. He warned her about the Hokage's wrath and at times she could be loud. He also asked her to be patient with her, and the girl just shrugged. Kiba knocked on the door twice, then he heard a muffled "Come in." Kiba opened the door for Darcy as the both of them entered.

Once the two entered, Darcy saw a blonde busty lady behind the desk who was the Hokage of the village. She also saw a pink haired girl, just like her, but she had emerald eyes and she had no horns, making Darcy look at her intently. The older pinkette and Kiba exchanged greetings, then the Inuzuka greeted the lady behind the desk.

"Who is she?" The lady asked, pointing to Darcy. The girl just stared at her, a blank look on her face. Her vectors were nowhere near the Hokage since Kiba told her not to hurt the older lady, so she obeyed.

"She's Darcy, Tsunade-sama." The said girl bowed in respect.

"Why is her clothes all bloodied?" Tsuande questioned once again.

Kiba explained how he had found her in the forest surrounded by dead rogue ninjas while taking a walk. He also said that Darcy didn't have any scratches on her when he had seen her. Although she may not show it, Tsuande was amazed at the fragile-looking girl. How could one girl defeat ten rogue ninjas single-handedly without any wounds? She questioned herself.

Tsunade called for Shizune, who came running into the room with Tonton in her arms. The Hokage told her to call fifteen ANBU members to go to Training Ground 3 in ten minutes, and Izumo and Kotetsu to clean the bodies of the rogue ninjas that Darcy had encountered. Shizune bowed and bolted out of the room to fullfill her command. Tsunade also told Sakura to check if Darcy had any injuries, for confirmation.

Sakura did as told, and what Kiba said was right. She had no injuries on her. Her bruises must have been healed quickly.

The Hokage told Sakura, Kiba, and Darcy to go to Training Ground 3 to test the stranger's abilities.

On the way there, the Diclonius and the Haruno had a small chat.

Sakura held out her hand for a handshake. "Konnichiwa! I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself.

Darcy looked at the hand for several seconds until she decided to shake it. "Darcy." She said.

"Darcy is a cute name." The older pinkette complimented, smiling at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She replied quietly, looking at Kiba. Not meaning to be rude, but she found it more comfortable with the dog-lover. Kiba noticed her gaze on him, so he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh, I'm a year older than you then. So," Sakura said, gaining Darcy's attention from the Inuzuka. "We have the same hair color!" She said.

Darcy gave a small smile and nodded. Then a question came to mind. "Are... Are you a Diclonius?" She asked meekly.

The older pinkette tilted her head in confusion. "Diclonius? What's that?"

Darcy shook her head, dismissing the thought. Since she didn't know what a Diclonius is, there is no possible way that there are Diclonii here. "No, nevermind. You don't have horns like mine." She said the last part quietly.

"Horns?" Sakura looked on top of Darcy's head, and indeed there were white horns on top of her head. "May I examine th—"

"No." Darcy answered, interrupting what Sakura was going to ask. "I'm sorry, but no."

The Haruno nodded, understanding that she has a reason. "Okay, okay. I won't pry into your business."

Darcy sighed a thank you and continued to walk. The two pinkettes had small talk while Kiba was just listening to their conversation, still curious about Darcy and where she came from.

After several more minutes, the three arrived to the Training grounds. Fifteen men clothed in black and white with masks on their faces were scattered around the field, patiently waiting for the new comer. Tsunade and Shizune was there too, standing beside trees. Darcy was nervous, yet excited for this fight to commence.

The three neared where the Hokage and her assistant were at. Tsunade looked at Darcy with her honey gold eyes. "I want you to defeat these fifteen ANBU members. We are here to test your abilities. If you are defeated, you have to find another village to live in—"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kiba said, surprised at her words. He didn't want her to leave since he didn't have someone to talk to about animals, and Akamaru is already fond of the girl. His dog gave a whine and came to Darcy's side. The girl smiled and pet his head, telling Akamaru to trust her with a smile.

"Shut up, Inuzuka!" Tsunade barked. Kiba gave a 'tch' and looked away.

"As I was saying," The Hokage coughed once. "And if you defeat these fifteen people, you can become a citizen in Konoha and become a shinobi of the village. Do you accept?"

With a smile, Darcy nodded. "Hai!"

Tsunade smirked and made her go to the center of the field. Darcy looked at her enemies. Confused, she called out to Tsunade. "Ne, Tsunade-sama, you want me to kill them?" She asked innocently.

The said lady widened her eyes at the question. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

Darcy rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "There is no guarantee if they can make it out alive fighting me."

The Hokage was troubled by her words, so she told the ANBU members to make clones of themselves. Darcy thanked them and stood, relaxed with her arms intertwined behind her back to give off an innocent look, at the center of the field. Ten of her vectors were already positioned barely on top of ten shinobis, ready to pummel while two vectors are protecting her.

Tsunade yelled, "Begin!" And in an instant, ten clones were lifted up in the air and were forced back to the ground, head first. Two out of the remaining five charged at her while the three did hand signs. The two that charged at her went poof when one of her vectors slashed at their necks.

The three that remained did Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu all at once, but their efforts were fruitless when Darcy came out of the fire unscathed. Three of the vectors grabbed their heads and forced them down in the ground, their heads the only thing visible. Darcy used her vectors to pound them on the head, then they disappeared with a poof.

All of the spectators had their mouths wide open in shock. She came out of the fire _with no scratches._They were stunned at the girl who looked so fragile and breakable. Darcy looked over to them and smiled. "Good thing I told you to replace them, ne?" She said sheepishly.

Shizune looked at her timer. The Diclonius fought the fifteen in a mere minute. They were amazed at her skills. She didn't even move much!

Darcy neared Tsunade and looked up at her with hope. "So can I stay?"

Tsuande looked down at her when her train of thoughts were interrupted. The Hokage sighed and gave a smile and placed a hand on top of the girl's head. "Yes, you can. You showed amazing skills in the battlefield." She complimented.

Darcy looked over at Kiba who was grinning at her. "So that means..."

Kiba nodded and pet her head. "Welcome to Konoha, Darcy."


	3. Chapter 2 - A Warm Welcome

_"Homeward bound, Home where my thought's escaping, Home where my music's playing, Home where my love lies waiting, Silently for me." _ -Simon and Garfunkel, _Homeward Bound_

"Welcome to Konoha, Darcy." With that said, the girl used her vectors to jump up high in the sky. She was yelling words of victory while fist bumping the air.

"I finally belong somewhere!" They heard her yell out. All of them chuckled at her sudden child-like behaviour. Then she landed on the ground on her feet, crying tears of joy. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears that were already running down her face.

Kiba once again felt uneasy at the crying girl, so he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. He asked her to stop crying and just smile. Darcy sniffed and did as he told: Smile.

Tsunade shook her head and told everyone to head back to the Hokage's office to do some arrangements. Shizune followed her lead, Tonton in her hands.

Kiba and Sakura gave Darcy compliments on how she did. They were astounded by her performance and she just gave a sheepish smile in response. The two Konoha shinobi instantly became her friends since they both trusted Darcy and vice versa. They both knew not to mess with her, or else she'll put an end to you.

Upon arriving in the office, they planned to discuss on what team she'll be on and where she is to live. Since Darcy is too old for the Academy, she is to be placed on a team as said by Tsunade. "Team 7 is already with Sasuke and Sai, and Team 10 is out on a mission. You, Darcy, are going to be placed on Team 8." Tsunade saw the troubled look on the newcomer's face. "Don't worry. Kiba is on the same team as you." Darcy and Kiba exchanged grins, then turned their attention back to the Hokage. "As for the sleeping arrangements, you are to live with Sakura. I have confirmed it a while ago, so no need to worry about being a nuisance."

Darcy gave a respectful bow to Tsunade. The blonde lady handed her a black forehead protector with Konoha's symbol on it and some money so that she could buy some weapons. Tsunade also told her she is still a Genin and needs to take the Chuunin exams in the future. She thanked the Hokage for her kindness and then they were dismissed. The three exited with a bow having smiles on their faces.

Sakura thought of something to welcome Darcy to Konoha. She told Kiba to gather all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai in a barbeque place so that they could give the younger pinkette a warm welcome. With a nod, he ran off with Akamaru to look for the people.

While doing so, Sakura directed Darcy to her apartment, telling her to treat it as her home too. She told the younger one to take a shower since she was still bloodied. With a sheepish smile, she entered the bathroom with a towel that Sakura had given her. The Haruno told Darcy to give her the dirty clothes so that she could wash off the dried blood, but the younger girl made sure that she kept the picture of her and Lucy secret.

After taking a shower, Sakura handed her a set of clothes that had been set ahead of time. Darcy was wearing a light purple loose sleeveless belly shirt with fishnets and bandages under, a matching skirt that reached above mid-thigh with a black spandex underneath, and black ninja shoes that matches Sakura's. Sakura then gave Darcy some fishnets for her upper arms and fingerless fishnet gloves. The younger pinkette thought that Sakura had so much fishnets. The Haruno asked the Diclonius where she wanted her hitaite to be placed. Darcy made it hang loosely around her neck, comfortable with the feeling.

Now that Darcy was prepared, the two headed out to the barbeque place where Rookie 9 and Team Gai were at.

Once they were outside, Darcy was nervous. Sakura asked why, and Darcy answered, "What if they won't accept me?" The Haruno waved it off, telling her that she needn't worry. Darcy sighed and entered the barbeque place with her hands behind her.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" A sun-kissed blonde neared the two pinkettes with a grin, and Darcy instantly stood behind Sakura while clutching the back of her shirt. "Ne, Sakura-chan. Who's that, dattebayo?"

Sakura took hold of Darcy's shoulders, placing her in front of Naruto. The older pinkette told Darcy to introduce herself. The girl looked up at him while shaking. "I-I'm Darcy." She said.

Naruto pinched her cheeks, instantly making her vectors position on top of his head as an instinct. "Kawaii~" Darcy sensed no danger on the boy, so she retracted her vectors. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konohagakure, dattebayo!"

Darcy knew that being Hokage was hard work when she looked at Tsunade's face. She gave him a small thumbs up, tilting her head and giving a small smile. "I wish you the best, Naruto!" She said.

The teen had anime tears falling down from his eyes. He hugged the girl, squeezing the life out of her. "A-Arigato, Darcy-chan! I shall instantly look at you as my imouto, dattebayo!" He exclaimed. Darcy smiled once he said 'imouto', so she hugged back with a sound of agreement. He let go and lead her to the table where people were staring at her. The stares made her uncomfortable then she spotted Kiba, who was smiling to reassure her that they will not harm her.

She gave a bow, surprising all of them. "Konnichiwa. I'm Darcy." She introduced, standing up straight.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Sakura said as she stood beside Darcy.

The first that was to be introduced was Team 7. Since Darcy already knew Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke was up next. He walked in front of Darcy and held out a hand for a handshake. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Sakura also said that he's her boyfriend, making the Uchiha smirk and return to his seat.

Sai went up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Sai." He said, giving a fake smile. He almost nicknamed her as Idiot, but good thing Sakura bonked her fist on his head, so he resorted to calling her Pretty and Darcy didn't have a single reaction. He sat back down on his seat to let the others introduce himself.

Next team to be introduced was Team 8, where she was also placed. Kiba neared her and told Sakura that he'll take care of her from there, with that, the older pinkette sat beside Sasuke who was munching on a tomato. Shino stood in front of her and shook her hand as well. "Aburame Shino. I was informed that you are an additional teammate. Correct?" Darcy gave a sound of affirmation. "As long as you don't hate bugs, we have no problem." He said, receiving a nod from her. Shino nodded too and returned to his seat.

Next from their team was Hinata. She shakily shook Darcy's hand, a shy smile on her face. "I-I'm Hyūga Hinata. Nice to m-meet you, Darcy." The said girl returned her words. Suddenly, Naruto shouted that Hinata is his girlfriend, making the shy heiress blush excessive shades of red. Hinata gave one last smile, which Darcy gladly returned, and retreated to her seat.

Next was Team 10, who had made it back from a mission just now. Shikamaru came near her and gave a nod of his head. Kiba told him to introduce himself properly, earning a 'troublesome' from the lazy genius. "Nara Shikamaru." Then he returned to his seat.

Chouji was next to introduce himself to Darcy. "I'm Akimichi Chouji. Don't call me fat and we're good." He stated with a grin while shaking the girl's hand.

Ino grinned and ran up to Darcy, shaking her hand instantly. "I'm Yamanaka Ino! Your name is so cute!" She complimented, earning a smile from the girl. "What does it mean?" Ino asked. Darcy replied that her name meant 'Dark'. She received another compliment from the platinum blonde, she then returned to her seat next to Shikamaru.

The next team to be introduced to the Diclonius was Team Gai. Of course, Lee was there to greet her first among his teammates. "Yosh! I am Rock Lee, the most youthful shinobi of all!" He then gave her a thumbs up, saying that she too looks youthful. She thanked him as he returned to his seat after shaking hands.

Neji was next from their team, and he gave a firm handshake. "Hyūga Neji." He simply stated, earning a nod from Darcy.

Tenten bounced to her excitedly, shaking her hand. "I'm Tenten!" She said. "I like your attitude! Let's train some time, 'kay?" She asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from Darcy.

After all the introductions were made, they began to eat. Darcy sat next in between Kiba and Chouji who was devouring the food in an instant.

There were so many food to choose from! All these years of eating bland food from the facility, she was excited to try new things. She fiddled with her chopsticks since she wasn't used to them for she wasn't allowed to use them back in the facility. Kiba noticed this and chuckled. Shortly after, he taught her how to use them. She thanked him for his deed and began to quickly get various food using her chopsticks. Once she took a bite, she let out a squeal of excitement. Everyone looked at her in amusement and she looked at them sheepishly, telling them she hasn't tasted anything that good. Some chuckled and some smirked at her, then they continued eating.

After eating, they decided to go to a karaoke bar. On the way there, the girls talked to Darcy on the way, asking her questions about fashion, boys, and more. The girl wasn't too familiar with fashion, making the girls tell her to go shopping with them soon which she gladly agreed to. It was nice to be surrounded by people who don't think you're a monster, Darcy thought. If only Lucy were here with her, they would have been enjoying the company of these people.

They finally arrived to their destination. They all spent half of the day together, and Darcy was enjoying their company.

The pinkette yawned sleepily, gaining the attention of Kiba who was beside her on the couch. He asked if she was feeling groggy, and she replied with a nod. The Inuzuka asked Sakura for the keys of her apartment so that Darcy could rest since she had a long day. The Haruno gave the keys to Darcy, telling her to leave the door unlocked. The three, including Akamaru, exited the karaoke bar, but not before bidding everyone good bye.

Kiba and Darcy walked in a comfortable silence, the former having his hands behind his head while looking up at the star-filled sky and the latter humming a small tune she heard when she was a small child with her hands behind her back, skipping along the way. Akamaru walked between them, making the girl pet his head thrice.

"Do you want a tour of the village tomorrow?" Kiba asked, breaking the silence between them. The girl mumbled a sound of approval and continued skipping on the road. The girl then used her vectors to look like she was floating. "I still don't know how you do that." Kiba stated, grinning amusedly.

"It's a secret that I may tell you in the future." Darcy beamed back, as she 'floated' just about a foot from the ground.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived to the two pinkette's apartment. Darcy unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and beckoned Kiba and Akamaru to come in. The girl asked if he wanted water, so he accepted. She also gave some water to Akamaru, earning a friendly lick to the face. Darcy chuckled and ruffled the dog's fur, enjoying the company of the white dog.

Kiba told Darcy to be prepared by ten o'clock in order to give a tour of the village and so that they could have lunch. The Inuzuka then bid a good bye to the Diclonius together with Akamaru.

Once they left, Darcy changed into a sleeping attire that Sakura had placed in the room where she was staying at. She turned off the lights and took out the picture of her and Lucy when they were children, laying on the bed.

A lone tear escaped her eye as she thought about her. She wished that they weren't tormenting her sister with the experiments in that damned facility. She tried communicating with Lucy again, but it was no use because she was in another dimension. Darcy cursed under her breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment, thinking about the events that had happened so far.

Killing more than a dozen people, jumping into the portal, meeting Kiba and Akamaru, testing of her abilities, being accepted into a village, and making new friends. Darcy smiled and thought that if her sister was here, they would've been enjoying what she has now. She turned to her side and fell asleep, thanking her new friends for today.


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

_"I won't tell your serets, Your secrets are safe with me, I will keep your secrets, Just think of me as the pages in your diary." _–Alicia Keys, _Diary_

A knock from the door caught the attention of the two pinkettes who were eating. Sakura stood up and answered the door to be greeted by Kiba with Akamaru by his side.

He asked about Darcy if she's prepared for the tour, and the older pinkette told him she was still eating. Sakura told Kiba to come in and wait for Darcy, who had just finished her breakfast. She was wearing her new attire, but her long pink hair was up in a high ponytail. The Inuzuka went outside of the apartment when Sakura whispered something about a 'date' to Darcy. The girl was clueless on what a date is. She told Sakura that dates were like the month and day, making the Haruno sweat drop at her cluelessness.

Darcy came out of the apartment and went outside with Kiba to start the tour. Akamaru suddenly barked at his owner as if telling him something. Kiba blushed and told him to shut up, making the pinkette ask what Akamaru had just said. He replied with a shake of his head, telling her it was nothing. She shrugged, nodding.

Observing her surroundings, Darcy asked why there were people working and repairing some buildings. He told her that they went to war, resulting these damaged edifices. She wanted to help with the reconstruction since Konoha is her new home, so she told it to Kiba. The boy grinned and told her that they might go to the Hokage's office so that she could tell Tsunade about her intentions on helping.

Kiba then brought her to the Academy, telling her that this is where people are taught different curriculums, Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen your minds and bodies. Darcy asked the Inuzuka if he could teach her some basic techniques, and he nodded to tell her it's okay with him.

They moved on to their next destination which was the Konoha Library. He told her that it contained many books from medical books and self help books, making her eager to learn new things. The three of them entered the library quietly, making sure not to disturb people. The two greeted the librarian and went to different sections of the library. From a shelf which Darcy couldn't reach with her hands, she saw a book about chakra. She was curious about it since Kiba said it was needed to perform techniques and such. Using a vector, she got it and held it in her hands.

The people that saw her do that instantly whispered about her, making her fingers twitch. And then she heard it: The voice inside her head. It was telling her to kill them because they were talking about her, possibly in a bad way. She evened her breathing and sat down on a chair in front of Kiba, who saw her hand twitch. He asked about it, and she replied with a shake of her head, then began reading the book.

After reading the book, she returned it to its shelf. She saw the gossipers whisper something about her again, so she glared at them, twitching her hand again. At that moment, those villagers' heads got ripped from their bodies, the blood pouring everywhere. She clenched her fists and gave a wide evil smirk. _Worthless__humans..._

"Oi, Darcy." Kiba shook her by the shoulders as he saw that she was deep in thought. She looked up at him with a blank look that he didn't really like on her. "L–Let's go?" He stuttered as he saw the raw killing intent in her eyes.

She just fantasized about killing those villagers, which wasn't really good for her mental health. She saw the gossipers whispering among themselves, still alive. She silently sighed in relief that she didn't decapitate them, but there was this one tiny part of her that wanted to do that.

The three of them exited the library and they decided to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen which was also Kiba's next destination to show Darcy.

Once they arrived, Teuchi and Ayame greeted the two. Kiba and Darcy returned the greeting with a grin and a smile. Darcy introduced herself to the two, making another friend in the process. Teuchi then asked for their orders, making the pinkette ponder on the menu. Kiba ordered for Miso ramen, so Darcy ordered the same.

In between the minutes of waiting, they heard Naruto's voice come near the small restaurant. The sun-kissed blonde came in with Hinata by his side. Darcy and Kiba greeted them a good afternoon while Akamaru barked at them as a greeting, and the couple reciprocated the action. The four of them sat together, chatting while waiting for their food.

Once their food arrived, they said their short prayer and dug in. Darcy was amazed at the flavour. Naruto turned to her and asked her about it. She responded by nodding her head and eating more of the ramen, which made the Uzumaki grin and pat his little sister figure's head.

Darcy pulled out her wallet to pay for the ramen, but Kiba told her to leave it to him. The girl was stubborn so she objected, and so was Kiba. The two settled that the Inuzuka will pay, but the next time they go there it would be Darcy's turn to pay.

The three exited the restaurant after bidding good bye to the four then headed to get dessert from the Dango Shop. They got their orders and sat down on a chair side by side in front of a table. They suddenly saw Sakura and Sasuke enter the shop with the latter's arm wrapped around her waist.

The couple spotted them as Darcy waved. They sat in their table as they got their order. As usual, they would chat and eat at the same time. Sakura mentioned about 'date' once again, making Kiba sigh and Darcy look at her in confusion. "Date is like, the month, day, and year, right? I don't know why you keep in bringing the date up." Darcy stated, making everyone in the table sweat-drop.

Kiba sighed. "This isn't a date. I'm simply touring her around Konoha."

After eating, Kiba decided to take Darcy to the Hokage Monument. They said their good byes and went on their way. The two were seen along the streets, and people were gossiping about them again. She wanted them to mind their own goddamn business. She wanted to rip out their tongues so that they wouldn't speak about her anymore. The voice in her head chanted for her to _kill—_

"Darcy?" Kiba called as he looked back at her. She hadn't noticed that she stopped in her tracks as she was thinking about murder. Shaking her head, she walked towards Kiba's side. Akamaru gave a worried whine and went to her side, making the girl give a reassuring smile to the dog. Darcy tried to block out the murmuring in the streets about her and the Inuzuka beside her. Kiba looked unaffected, as if he didn't really care what they were thinking. "Are you okay?" Kiba asked, looking at her. She nodded her head and gave a smile. Of course, Kiba was unconvinced so he decided to ask her later.

They went up the Hokage Tower's roof to have a better view of the monument. They saw Shikamaru and Ino laying down on a blanket gazing at the cloud-filled sky. Darcy and Kiba decided not to interrupt them. Kiba explained to her that the reason behind the monument is that the Hokages always watch over them. Darcy was amazed at the concept. After staring at the faces of the Hokages and memorizing their names, the three of them got down to go to their next destination which was the Training Grounds.

Once they arrived there, they saw Neji and Tenten finishing their training. Darcy looked at the exchange of blows and throwing of weapons. She, too, wanted to do that. She wanted a moment when she wouldn't use her vectors all the time.

When the couple finished, they waved at Kiba and Darcy and exited the area. The pinkette ran to the center of the field and jumped up and down. "It feels so free here!" She exclaimed, making Akamaru bark in agreement. Since the area was so wide, she decided to test something. "Ne, Kiba. Can you stand one meter away from me?" She asked the Inuzuka. Without question, he did as told. Darcy placed one vector on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Eh? What was that?" Kiba asked, looking everywhere to find the source that had held his shoulder.

"Just something." Darcy said with a grin. "Try moving back another meter." They did this process until her vectors reached twelve meters. She smiled at the thought that her vectors reached that distance. She told Kiba to move another meter back making a thirteen meter distance, and the feeling of someone holding his shoulders disappeared. "Do you still feel a hand?" The pinkette questioned. Kiba shook his head, still confused at what she was doing. "I should make them extend more." Darcy mumbled, a finger on her chin as if thinking. All of a sudden, the voice started to talk to her. It was telling Darcy to kill Kiba at that moment. Darcy shook her head, alarming the Inuzuka and his dog. He went to her side and asked what was wrong.

_**Kill him, Darcy.**_

_No, I won't!_

_**No one would notice! Come on!**_

"No..." She muttered, clutching her head. Kiba stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. It was like she was arguing with herself, he noted.

_**People won't hear him so just kill that boy right now.**_

"No, no, no..." She mumbled, collapsing on the ground from the pain in her head.

Kiba sat in front of her and shook her lightly by the shoulders. "Oi, Darcy. What's happening?" He asked, worried.

_**Just fucking kill him!**_

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, her vectors slamming on the ground, making the ground shake a little. Akamaru barked in surprise. She shakily stood up and frantically shook her head. "Just stop!"

"Darcy?" Kiba questioned as he retaliated from the small short earthquake.

"Lucy, help me!" She yelled out, staggering. "Th–The voice! Help me, please!"

Kiba was confused. Who was Lucy? Who was 'the voice' in her head? Shaking his head, he slowly neared the girl. "Darcy, calm down." He said, making the said girl look at him with fear in her eyes. Darcy collapsed to the ground on her legs once again, making Kiba run to her. "Are you okay?" The pinkette shook her head while groaning in pain. "I'm taking you to the hospital. You're obvi—"

"No, n–not the hospital. Th–They'll test on me." She managed to say through the pain. "N–Not the hospital." With that, she fainted from the vexing pain in her head.

Kiba caught her petite figure in his arms. She had told him not to take her to the hospital, so he resorted to bringing her to a special place that only he and Akamaru knows of. He put her on his back, carrying her piggy-back style. Akamaru whined quietly as he saw Darcy unconscious. He nuzzled his nose on her hand in hopes if her waking up. Kiba looked down at his dog and gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, boy. She'll wake up."

They ventured for about thirty minutes until they came into a clearing with a crystal blue lake in the middle. The trees surrounding the area were lush green, there were different flowers gracing the land, and the wind blew making the area more cinematic.

Akamaru laid down under a tree, barking at Kiba to tell him to use him as a pillow for Darcy. The Inuzuka put the pinkette on the ground gently, her head on Akamaru. After going so, he sat down under a separate tree and decided to take a nap.

"Sugoi!" A voice exclaimed, making Kiba abruptly wake up. He opened his eyes quickly to see Darcy running around the flower field.

Kiba chuckled at her behaviour. "You like it here?"

Darcy turned to Kiba, who was grinning at her reaction. "It's so beautiful here." She gushed.

"I come to this place whenever I feel angry, sad, or just simply to relax. I'm the only one who knows of this place." He said, grinning at his surroundings. "You can come here whenever you want. Just don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret between you, me, and Akamaru."

Darcy nodded. "I promise!" Then she did a motion on crossing her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She swore as she sat down by the clear water.

Kiba sat down beside her and decided to ask a question. "Darcy," He called quietly, making the girl look at him. "Why did your hand twitch a while ago in the library?"

Darcy gave a sad smile and diverted her gaze to the lake in front of her. "They were judging me." She stated. "Just because I'm different, doesn't make me any more human. We have feelings too."

"We?"

Darcy nodded. "Those like me, a Diclonius. People judge us because we're 'different', per say. We have these horns," She pointed to her horns on top of her head. "And vectors." She shrugged, putting a hand in the water. "We just wanted to be accepted. But no, those _humans_ don't have a heart. Lucy and I despised them, loathed them. And we wanted to kill them. They experimented on us." She clenched her fists in anger, drawing a little blood. "They wanted to get rid of us, and in result, we wanted to get rid of them."

Kiba was speechless at her statement. He didn't know one girl like her had such a horrible past. She had a grudge against humans, humans who didn't accept them for who they are. He still had many questions in mind, but he decided to ask her next time. Shaking his head, he wanted to change the subject. "When's your birthday?" He asked, then mentally facepalmed at his ridiculous question.

"I think it lands on the thirteenth of September." She answered, frowning. "We never got to celebrate it though." She mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest.

_Oh__Kami, I made her even sadder_. Kiba thought, mentally stabbing himself. "Sorry if I made you feel sad."

Darcy shook her head and smiled, still looking into the water. "Nah, it's all good. It's actually nice to tell someone about these things. It's like the weight on my shoulders have been lifted."

The Inuzuka grinned at her sudden positivity. "You can always tell me things, Darcy. We can come here to tell some stories if you want to."

The Diclonius looked at him and smiled at her friend. "I'd love that."

Akamaru came to Darcy's side and licked her hand, making her pet his head. Kiba sweat-dropped. "It's like he likes you more than me."

Darcy scratched the back of her head sheepishly, grinning. "A dog was one of my first friends, what can I say?"

The three of them sat in the clearing for a few hours until the sun was setting. The three of them exited the area, going back inside Konoha. Kiba walked her back to the pinkette's apartment, albeit fearing that she might get hurt on the way if she was on her own.

Upon arriving to her and Sakura's apartment, she thanked Kiba for the tour and for showing her his secret place. Kiba, in response, gave a grin and told her it was no problem. Darcy thanked him again, pet Akamaru's head, and went inside.

Akamaru and Kiba walked along the streets, the former teasing the latter about the Diclonius. Kiba snorted and looked away. "I don't like her like _that_. I just met her yesterday." His dog just gave a toothy grin and continued to walk by his side.


	5. Chapter 4 - Darcy's First Mission

_"Know your place."_ –Akashi Seijuro from _Kuroko__no Basket _

**Swoooon bc Akashi hihihi**

As Darcy continued her stay in Konoha, she trained hard. She trained with Hinata, Neji, and Lee with her taijutsu for close combat. They used tree stumps in the forest for her kicks and punches, and she sparred with the three of them one-by-one after each training session.

She also trained her genjutsu with Sakura and Sasuke. The latter used his Sharingan against her while the former taught her how to dispel illusions and how to detect them. Sakura also taught Darcy how to control and mold her chakra since it is needed in combat. They would go to the Third Training Ground and test her chakra control in the water and trees. Darcy was taught basic Medical Ninjutsu by Sakura too.

Her training for ninjutsu was settled with Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, and Shino. They all taught her the basic techniques like Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Bunshin no Jutsu. They taught her all of the seals that will be needed to do techniques, and they also found out that her chakra nature was water but she decided to train on that on her own. Chouji would also bring some snacks as rewards for Darcy if she masters the techniques that was taught to her.

Tenten trained her on how to handle weapons. They trained in the forest for her throwing and aiming.

When it came to education, Darcy asked Shikamaru. At first he said it was troublesome, but he did tutor her in the end. He taught her the needed curriculums, what the Shinobi Rules are, and more.

Ino taught her what she needed to learn as a kunoichi. She taught her how to arrange flowers like she did back when she was young. The platinum blonde also gave her a list of different flowers to use as poison, since Darcy had asked her about various toxins.

During her free time when she wasn't training, she spent her time with Kiba in his secret place exchanging stories. She also spent time to buy different weapons like kunais, shurikens, and a black katana. Another thing she did during her free time is that she helped the people rebuild Konoha using her vectors, making Tsunade give her sufficient money for her assistance.

After a month of her stay and training, she had finally received a mission. She was lying down on the grass in the secret place where Kiba had brought her when the same Inuzuka came into the clearing. He told her that Tsunade has a mission for her, himself, and another kunoichi that they don't know of. She stood up from her position and stretched her arms. She walked beside Kiba in silence as they ventured towards the office.

Upon entering the Hokage's office, they saw that the unknown kunoichi had arrived before them. She stared lustfully at Kiba, making him uncomfortable. The kunoichi saw Darcy walk beside him, making her glare at the Diclonius. The three stood in a straight line; Kiba, Darcy, and the girl in order.

Tsunade told them about an escort mission. They will be guiding a daimayo and his son to Shimogakure, a village that lies in the Land of Frost. It was an A-rank mission because dangerous rogue ninjas are after his wealth. Darcy asked about Hinata and Shino who were not with them at the moment, and she replied that they were on a separate mission. The Fifth called for Shizune to let the clients inside her office. They saw a man with different jewelries around his neck, bangles and bracelets among his arms, and he was clothed in rich fabrics. His son on the other hand had simple clothing.

The three shinobis bowed at them in respect. Once Darcy stood up straight, she saw the daimayo's son gazing at her, making her raise an eyebrow. Tsunade had told them to immediately prepare because they were going to leave in twenty minutes before dismissing them.

The kunoichi, who Darcy still doesn't know, purposely bumped into her when she was running towards Kiba. She introduced herself to the Inuzuka as Watabe Deki while clinging to his arm, making him try to back away slowly to Darcy, who just had a blank look on her face. When Kiba got out of the flirtatious kunoichi's grip, he took hold of Darcy's wrist and ran anywhere away from Deki.

After running away, he walked Darcy to her apartment to pack up and told her to meet them by the gates. She nodded and went inside.

Darcy wrote a note to Sakura that she will be going on a mission, leaving it on the refrigerator. Then she went to her room, packing her extra clothes and underwear, a few extra weapons, her sanitary things, and a few soldier pills. She strapped her kunai holster on her right thigh, securing it.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she exited the apartment and walked to the gate. The only persons there was the daimayo and his son. She sighed and walked to the gate, sitting and leaning back on the gate with the letter 'N' on it.

The daimayo's son was talking frantically to his father, blushing while giving hasty glances at Darcy. He huffed and nervously stood beside her sitting form. He asked if he could sit beside her, but she looked at him blankly for a few seconds before nodding.

He shakily held out his hand to the pink-haired Diclonius. "I–I'm Nagitoru Raku." He introduced himself, stuttering.

The girl shook his hand shortly after staring at it. "Darcy."

He ran a hand over his strawberry blonde hair, his dark forest green eyes sparkling with a few confidence. "Nice name."

"Uhm... Thanks, I guess..." She mumbled, staring at the blue sky.

It was after that Kiba and Akamaru came running with Deki behind him, apparently chasing the poor Inuzuka. He spotted Darcy and sighed in relief, seeing a familiar face.

Darcy stood up, dusting off her clothes and Raku following suit. "Let's go?" The pinkette said as her back faced the group. Kiba stood beside her, trying to get away from the flirtatious brunette. Raku gave a frown as he saw Kiba stand beside Darcy.

Deki suddenly pushed Darcy to the ground trying to get to Kiba, resulting him and Raku helping the pinkette up and Akamaru growl at the brunette. Darcy growled under her breath and turned to the brunette, a dangerous look in her eyes. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Deki scoffed and looked at her horns. "Your horns were in the way, Darcy-_oni._"

Darcy's eyes gleamed red for a second when her psychotic side tempted to take over. _**Bitch.**___"You do not fucking know what you're getting into, Deki-_meinu._"

The said girl gasped. "How dare you!"

Darcy scoffed and smirked. "How dare I? Aren't you the one who pushed me for no apparent reason? Who called me a demon? I did absolutely nothing to disturb you." She turned her back on her and began to walk. "You only want Kiba for your lustful desires, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." She simpered when she heard the shallow Watabe gasp. "Gotcha." She muttered and continued to walk.

Deki was speechless and humiliated in front of a man she wanted, yet she just met him. She got a kunai from her holster and aimed it at Darcy's head. When she threw the sharp item, it stopped in midair, an inch behind the pinkette's head. Darcy 'tsked' and faced her, the kunai floating in midair. She took hold if it and threw it upon Deki's feet, the whole blade in the ground.

The Watabe suddenly felt a severe stinging pain on her left cheek. She put a hand on her face to feel liquid going down her face. She held her hand in front of her to see blood. She gaped at Darcy, who was at least two meters from her. "You're lucky it wasn't high frequency, or else your whole head would've been rolling in the dirt right now." Darcy stated, referring to her vectors. "Don't mess with me. Know your place. That's all I could say to you."

Nightfall came and they had set up a camp. Kiba went to look for food, Deki looked for water, while Darcy stayed in the camp to protect the daimayo and his son. Raku kept on stealing glances at the Diclonius who was observing the smoke that was emitted from the fire in front of them.

Darcy's head abruptly turned to him, making him blanch. "Do you need something." She stated more than a question.

Raku sputtered at his words until her managed to say a sentence. "E–Etou... I–I just find y–you very p–pretty." He said, looking away in attempt to hide his blush.

The pinkette was mildly surprised at his answer. She gave a small smile with bored, half-lidded eyes. "Thank you."

He gave a grin to the girl. "You were pretty awesome back then at the gates, when you stood up for yourself."

Darcy shrugged and placed her head on her palm, saying nothing after his statement. Raku fidgeted in his seat when the pinkette said nothing, his confidence shattered. His father, meanwhile, slept in his tent with his jewels hidden and his clothes changed.

A rustling in the bushes alerted Raku, but Darcy said it was just Kiba and Akamaru coming back. The dog went to Darcy's side, lying down beside her. She stroked his fur as Kiba placed the caught fish in a bowl. Deki came back after a few minutes, a bucket of water in her arms.

Darcy prepared the meal with the help of Raku, who willingly assisted her. Kiba glared at the blonde and sat down beside Akamaru, who was glaring at Deki.

While the fish was cooking, the daimayo's son was having small talk with Darcy, making Kiba glare harder at his back. He wasn't jealous, just... protective of Darcy. A complete stranger was talking to his friend, and that stranger may have taken a liking to Darcy. Yeah, he was just protective.

When the fish was finished cooking, the pink-haired Diclonius distributed the fish to everyone, including the daimayo who had just woken up to eat. Getting a fish to herself, she sits on top of a tree branch to look over the group.

Kiba knew of Raku's intentions of getting closer to Darcy, so he jumped on the branch and sat next to the girl to prevent the blonde on talking to her. He was protective, that's all.

The boy took notice of the Inuzuka's actions, so he frowned. He wanted to get closer to Darcy because he had this attraction towards the pinkette. He grumpily sat on a log, eating his fish while sulking.

Deki glared at the Diclonius with annoyance. She needed Kiba for her plan, but Darcy was in the damn way. She needed a plan to get rid of the pink-haired girl somehow. She ate the fish in silence, her back towards the two in the tree.

"Don't trust her." Darcy whispered as she took a bite of her fish while observing the camp.

Kiba looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Why?" He questioned.

Darcy wiped the excess fish off of the side of the Inuzuka's mouth without looking as she gazed at the sulking brunette. "Just don't. She's planning something and I know it." She finally looked at Kiba in the eyes. "Trust me on this, Kiba." The said teen nodded and continued to eat the food in his hands.

After consuming their food, Darcy and Kiba debated on who will take watch. In the end, it was the Inuzuka who was to do it. The pinkette begrudgingly trudged to her sleeping sack while Kiba grinned triumphantly.

"Where is my son?!" The daimayo's voice woke Darcy up from her slumber.

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and got out of her sleeping bag, looking for Raku in the process because his father ranted about it. The daimayo went to her and shook her shoulders, wanting an answer. She swated his hands away, telling him to calm down. He took in deep breaths and sat down, his head in his hands. "We'll find your son. Don't worry." Darcy reassured.

The two searched around the area, trying to find clues. After a while, Akamaru came running towards Darcy barking, as if telling her to follow him.

They ventured on with Akamaru in the lead and after minutes and minutes of walking, they arrived in an area with Rogue ninjas patrolling. Darcy petted the dog's head, telling him he did a good job. She then told Akamaru to stay with the daimayo so that he could be protected. The dog nodded in affirmation.

Darcy went around the area, seeing a small shack that the rogue nin were surrounding. A total of five ninjas surrounded the cabin. One-by-one she disrupted the blood vessels of the ninjas using her vectors without making a huge mess. She stealthily entered the shack to see a ladder going downwards. _What could be down there?_ She asked herself as she took a peek down below.

She masked her chakra and went down the ladder, making sure she didn't make any noise. What she met when she arrived at the bottom was a swarm of rogue ninjas looking at her. She gave a blank look and threw in a peace sign. "Yo." She walked casually down the hallway as the heads and limbs of the ninjas were ripped from their bodies. The sound of blood splattering the walls soothes the psychotic side of her.

She had finally arrived at the end of the hallway after countless bodies lay along the floors. She opened the lone door and took a peek inside.

Her eyes widened at the scene. She... She couldn't believe it! Her psychotic side was raging as her eyes gleamed red like the color of blood. She thirsted for the blood of that bitch. She wanted to rip out her organs and limbs and throw them into a lake. The scene before her eyes enraged her!

_No_**_fucking_**___way..._


	6. Chapter 5 - Monster

_"Ever since I could remember, Everything inside of me, Just wanted to fit in."_ –Imagine Dragons, _Monster_

**Hi there.**

**The song fits Darcy, yeah.**

* * *

><p>Behind the door was Kiba, sitting on a chair all bloodied and bruised. His hands and feet were bound together by chakra, making him unable to move. And in front of him was Deki, who was smirking widely as she took hold of a kunai. She dragged the blade along Kiba's arm, making him bite his lip to retain a scream. Deki then plunged the kunai on his thigh, making Darcy's blood boil.<p>

The brunette was asking about the abilities of the new shinobi that Konoha has, particularly Darcy. Kiba knew that if he told the skills that the pinkette possessed, people are bound to experiment on her. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want her to repeat her pain in her old world. That's why he wouldn't let out any information on her.

Deki put a hand to her hip, smirking. "I'm going to ask one more time," She said. "What are the abilities of Darcy?"

Kiba smirked up at her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Deki frowned and twisted the kunai that was lodged in his thigh slowly, making him give a silent scream.

Darcy had enough. She could watch any human suffer, but not Kiba. He was her first friend in this new world. He brought her to his village and gave her a warm welcome. She was grateful of him. That's why she _**Must... kill...**__**Deki...**_

**_Look at her hurting _****_Kiba. What a terrible fate for the girl,_****_ne?_**An identical Darcy neared the real Darcy in her mind. She held out a hand for the real Darcy, a psychopathic look on her face. **_Won't it be fun to smash her on the ground?_**

In her mind, Darcy connected her hand with her DNA voice with a smirk gracing her lips. _Yes it will..._

In reality, her irises transformed into the color of blood. She thirsts for the blood of this _bitch_ that had dared to hurt her friends. This is _unacceptable._

She breathed in deeply and slammed the door open, surprising Deki and Kiba. The Inuzuka gave a relieved smile while the Watabe had wide eyes with sudden fear in them. Darcy smirked as she slowly walked to them. "**Asking about my abilities, huh?**" She said as a vector pulled the brunette from the ground, making her look like she was floating in midair. The pinkette harmonized with her DNA voice once again, making her voice give a chill down Deki's spine.

The vector tightened its grip on her neck, making her squirm for air. "S–Stop!" She wheezed.

Darcy gave an amused laugh. "**Stop while the fun is just starting? I don't think so!**" She made her vector slam Deki against the wall, making her throw up a bit of blood. "**Didn't I tell you to not mess with me?**" Darcy asked rhetorically.

Deki was clawing at the invisible force, but it made no effect on Darcy. "Wh–What a–are you?"

The pinkette's eyes hardened at the question. She... didn't like it. She gave a blank look and answered, _"__**I'm a monster...**__"_

The brunette knew this was going to be her time to die, the moment Darcy came into the room. She decided to give her a message. "R–Remember this n–name, D–Darcy: _Orochimaru._"

The said girl's eyes narrowed. That name... doesn't really sound good. "**Kiba**," She called, making him look at her. "**Don't look. Whatever you hear, just don't look.**" She warned. Kiba nodded and did what she told him to do.

With that, Darcy made her vectors slam Deki onto the ground repeatedly. The girl screamed in agony, and it was music to the pinkette's ears. Deki's screams resided as Darcy still continued to throw her on the ground. What was left of the girl was her leg and a pool of blood where she was continually beaten on.

Darcy's eyes turned pink once again when her psychotic side was satisfied with Deki's bloodshed. She turned to Kiba and asked him where Raku was. He told her he was in the corner of the room. She searched around the room until she saw an unconscious Raku lying on the ground. She carried the blonde on her back, then turned to a now free Kiba. She assisted the Inuzuka with his arm slung around her shoulders and one of her arms around his waist.

The three of them exited the room and walked along the bloody hallway. "Be careful of the blood." Darcy whispered. Seeing the hallway, it was déjà vu to the pinkette. She remembered the time when she was about to enter the portal to this world. The blood, the screams of pain, the decapitated limbs; It entered her mind. She breathed in and out, trying to forget the moment.

Kiba turned his head to her and asked, "You did this?" Darcy said nothing, affirming the Inuzuka's thoughts.

"Gomen nasai..." Darcy apologized quietly.

Kiba shook his head. "No need to apologize, Darcy."

The girl gave a small smile at him, and he returned the gesture. The three arrived at the ladders. Darcy went first so that she could give Raku to his father.

Once she got outside, she ran where the daimayo and Akamaru were hidden. The daimayo was thankful that she had found his son, and she nodded in response.

Akamaru whined, concerned about Kiba. Darcy pet his head, telling him to relax. She went back down the ladder and made Kiba hop on her back. The two of them returned to the surface and Darcy placed the Inuzuka on the ground gently, resulting Akamaru to run to him.

Darcy told the dog to carry Kiba on his back because he was injured. Then all of them returned to camp in one piece.

Darcy treated Kiba's wounds while Raku was resting in his tent, apparently unharmed but knocked out. The Inuzuka suddenly thought about what Darcy had said when she was beating up Deki.

"Ne, Darcy," Kiba said, catching the girl's attention from his wounds. "What you said a while ago, about being a monster,"

"Yeah?"

The Inuzuka looked down at the ground with roseate cheeks, taking Darcy by surprise since he rarely looked this bashful. "Well, you're not. You're not a monster; You're Darcy." He said, patting her head.

The pinkette smiled and rubbed her eyes to prevent the incoming tears from spilling. She liked the feeling of being accepted. "A–Arigatou, K–Kiba." She stuttered, hiccuping. "Arigatou, arigatou..." She repeated it several times as she hid her face behind her hands. She was glad that Kiba thought if her as human, and not as a monster. She felt something deep in her heart, but she ignored the feeling.

The Inuzuka widened his eyes and looked away. "O–Oi. Stop crying, Darcy." He scratched his cheek nervously as he looked back at the pinkette. He placed a hand on her head, gaining her attention. "S–Stop crying. It makes me uncomfortable when you cry..." He stated, gazing nervously into Darcy's eyes, his face contorted in anxiety. "S–So don't cry, okay? I–I don't like seeing you sad."

Darcy shook her head, smiling. "I–I'm not sad. I'm just really happy." She began to chuckle to herself as she smiled at the Inuzuka. "Thank you, Kiba."

The said boy chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "No problem."

"By the way," Darcy said. "How did you let your guard down when Deki took you?" She asked curiously.

"Well, after you slept for about two hours after midnight, she told me she would get more firewood. Then the next thing I know, I was in that place being interrogated by her." He explained, a scowl on his face.

"So she didn't want you for _that_. She only wanted information." She muttered. Darcy frowned and hit the back of his head lightly. "What would've happened if it was an S-Rank shinobi? You would've died if you let your guard down like that." She lectured.

Kiba sighed. "Gomen."

"It's okay. What's done is done." She said as she instructed him to lay down again to treat his wounds. Akamaru laid down beside Kiba, concerned about his well-being. "At least she's gone."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Kiba joked, earning a chuckle from the girl.

Once she was done treating his wounds, she guided him to his sleeping sack so he could rest. He obeyed half-heartedly when he saw the glare Darcy gave him and she gave an innocent smile as Kiba glared back playfully. The Inuzuka then closed his eyes to go into slumber, but then he heard rustling, like someone was getting out of a tent. He couldn't help but hear the conversation between Raku and Darcy.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you?" Darcy asked as Raku sat beside her while clutching his head.

"I think I have a headache." The boy stated, massaging his temples.

"Here, let me help." The pinkette said as she placed her glowing green hands on his temples.

His shoulders relaxed and he sighed contentedly. "Thanks." He said as Darcy removed her hands. She nodded as a 'You're welcome.' He twiddled with his thumbs, looking at the ground. "So, uh, thank you for saving me."

Darcy shrugged. "You weren't the only one I saved." She said. "Kiba was there too."

Raku frowned at the mention of the Inuzuka. "Oh. Yeah. Him." He muttered. He shook his head and looked into Darcy's eyes. "Seriously though. Thank you. If it weren't for you I would have been held hostage or worse."

Darcy gave a small smile and nodded once. "No problem."

Raku suddenly leaned down on Darcy's cheek and pecked it. She asked him why he did that, and he replied, "J–Just a thank you." Then he retreated back to his tent.

Darcy held a hand to her cheek and gazed at the ground blankly. Strangely, she felt nothing about the simple kiss to the cheek. Was she really _this_ cold-hearted? She shook her head, sighing. No, she just doesn't like Raku that way. She wants someone who really knows her, someone who accepts her the way she is. Besides, looks are deceiving. She already learned her lesson when her and Lucy were young. She sighed silently and placed her elbows on her knees and her head on her palms. What is she doing thinking about that? She slapped herself lightly on the cheeks and decided to look for food and water.

"Bunshin no Jutsu." She muttered after performing the necessary hand seals. In a poof came a duplicate of her. The real Darcy told the clone to guard the camp while she was out getting food and water. The duplicate nodded and sat down beside a now sleeping Kiba. Darcy then ventured into the forest to look for supplies.

* * *

><p>Kiba had woken up when he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes slowly so that his eyes could adjust to the darkness. Once he saw who was staring at him, he exclaimed, "Gah!" Making Akamaru wake up with a jolt. Kiba saw that Darcy was gazing at him with blank eyes. He was confused. "Darcy?"<p>

"I hate humans." She suddenly blurted out.

Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion, sitting up. "Are you okay?" He asked, completely rattled out by her change in attitude.

"I may be a clone, but I portray Darcy's inner thoughts. A reflection of one's own shows your true self." The duplicate explained, smirking. She didn't answer his question though. "Don't worry though. I, or may I say Darcy, see that you accept her. So we accept you. But I warn you," She says with an all serious expression. "Be careful with your choice of words. One wrong utterance can slowly trigger the psychotic side of Darcy." She said before the real Darcy came into the camp. The duplicate nodded once to Darcy and poofed away, but not before sending a warning look to Kiba.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" Darcy reprimanded as she placed the caught fish on a bowl, placing a hand on her hip.

"But I did!" Kiba retorted, tying his hitaite around his forehead. The girl just nodded and prepared the fish while the Inuzuka just sat there observing her with Akamaru by his side.

Raku then came out once he heard Kiba's voice talking to the Diclonius. The blonde came to Darcy's side and told her he would be the one to prepare the meal since the pinkette used her energy to treat Kiba. He earned a small smile from Darcy as her sign of gratitude.

Kiba saw this and he scoffed silently, looking to the side. "Flirt ass bastard." He muttered under his breath.

Darcy heard what the Inuzuka had said, so she put a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. Raku and Kiba noticed her gesture, but she excused herself by fake coughing.

Raku looked at her with concern. "Daijoubu?" He asked.

She fake coughed once again and put a hand to her chest where her heart would be, chuckling lightly in the process. She told them she was fine, telling them it was nothing.

The two nodded slowly nodded and glared at each other when they caught each other's gazes. Raku continued to cook the fish while Kiba laid his head down on Akamaru.

Darcy just looked in between the two males in confusion and shrugged. _Is there something going between the two?_She questioned herself as she laid down beside Kiba after she had asked him if she could. The Inuzuka earned a glare from the Nagitoru and Kiba smirked in response to Raku's action. Again, the pinkette was confused at their exchange of actions.

After the blonde had cooked the food, he called for his father who was resting in his tent like always.

All of them ate the fish besides Akamaru, who was given his respective food by Kiba. They ate in silence since most of them were tired and they needed to regain their energy.

"When do you all want to depart?" Darcy asked, breaking the silence.

The daimayo told her that he wanted to leave at six o'clock in the morning, since it was four in the morning and he still wanted to rest.

A suddenly question popped into Darcy's head. "Excuse me," She called to the daimayo. "May I ask, but why did you wake up at an early time?"

"I needed to take my medicines every three o'clock in the morning. I always call my son to give me my pills, so when I didn't see him in his tent, I panicked." He explained.

Darcy just nodded in understanding and continued to eat in quietude.

After eating, the daimayo and his son went to their tents while Darcy told Kiba that she would take watch. The Inuzuka nodded sleepily and laid down in his sleeping sack with Akamaru trudging next to him.

Darcy sighed and jumped up a tree branch to have a whole view of the camp. She held her horns on top of her head and looked at Kiba's sleeping form, contemplating of what he had said to her just a while ago. Her hands slid down on the branch to support her as she diverted her gaze to the star-filled sky.

With a small smile on her face, she whispers, "Do you really think of me as human, Kiba?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awee <strong>**just ****awee**

**By the way, when Darcy talks with bold letters, it means her sadistic/psychotic side is speaking.**

**~Kira **


End file.
